Queimado a Gelo
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Não importa quão frio fosse seu país, Rússia conseguia manter sua relação com a jovem Bielorrússia ainda mais gelada. Mas a menina estava disposta a tudo pra derreter o coração do irmão.


**Hetalia não me pertence. Se não eu teria o Kiku cozinharia só pra mim.**

**Título:** Queimado a Gelo

**Gênero:** Família/ Drama

**Anime/ Mangá:** Hetália

**Personagens:** Ivan e Natália

**Classificação:** K+

Boa leitura!

**QUEIMADO A GELO**

Nevara há alguns dias, e agora com o surgimento do sol, a neve depositada começava a derreter, deixando as calçadas enlameadas e escorregadias. Rússia apertou o passo e ajeitou o cachecol, para proteger-se do vento. Logo estaria em casa e poderia ficar aquecido ao lado da lareira, ouvir seus programas preferidos no rádio e degustar uma boa garrafa de vodka.

Abriu a porta de casa o mais rápido que pode, colocou o casaco de pele no aparador e se encaminhou para a sala, logo acenderia a lareira e... notou que sua casa já estava bastante aquecida e ouviu a madeira estalar sob o fogo. Entrou na sala e viu que a lareira crepitava em fogo alto, deixando o ambiente bastante abafado.

Percebeu uma figura sentada em uma das poltronas, os pés estendidos sobre a mesinha de centro e o semblante encoberto pelo jornal.

"Você demorou, onde esteve?" perguntou Bielorrússia, sisuda, baixando o jornal.

"Ah... Bielo?" Ivan não esperava visitas, muito menos a da irmã caçula.

"Onde esteve?" perguntou ainda mais séria.

"Eu... ah... você deveria ter me ligado, dizendo que viria me visitar, não preparei nada de especial e acho que a geladeira está vazia...", Rússia tinha fama de ser sádico e autoritário, mas até ele temia as explosões de humor da irmã.

"Não vim para visitá-lo" disse, apontando para um canto da sala. As malas se apoiavam umas sobre as outras, encostadas a parede.

"Você está... de mudança?" perguntou, temia a resposta aquela pergunta.

"Estou de volta" respondeu, atirando o jornal sobre a mesa de centro.

"Mas... e a sua terra?"

"Lá é muito chato" disse encolhendo-se no sofá e abraçando os joelhos. "Eu quero ficar aqui com você."

"Natalia, e os seus amigos, eles não vão ficar preocupados?"

"Amigos? Que amigos? Aqueles idiotas só sabem me criticar. Dizem que só faço coisas estranhas e não respeito às vontades de ninguém. Eles me acham assustadora" e seus olhos assumiram aquele brilho que realmente deixava Bielorrússia assustadora.

Rússia engoliu em seco e ajeitou o cachecol para disfarçar seu desconforto. Natalia, mesmo sendo tão jovem, era obsessiva e assustadora. Passava por cima de todos para conseguir o que queria. Tortura, violação dos direitos humanos, para ela isso era apenas um jogo macabro. O que ela tinha de bela, tinha de terrível. Várias vezes perguntou-se se sua presença na criação da menina tinha sido má influência para ela.

"Nii-san, está me ouvindo?" perguntou inclinando-se na poltrona, tentando tirá-lo de seus devaneios.

"Ah, o que você disse?" perguntou, voltando a realidade e tentando afastar os pensamentos de culpa.

"O que há com você, anda muito distraído..." disse analisando as feições do irmão que tanto amava. "Está apaixonado?" perguntou, furiosa. Levantou-se e postou-se diante do irmão, seus olhos queimavam.

"Não diga besteiras Natalia, claro que não" e realmente não estava, mas mesmo que estivesse, seria péssima ideia confidenciá-lo a Bielo. Ainda se lembrava do olhar enciumado e psicótico que ela lançava sobre Yekaterina.

"Então não precisa se preocupar" disse envolvendo as mãos do irmão. "Eu ficarei aqui com você para sempre" sorriu animada, com uma expressão quase sonhadora.

Rússia sorriu, sentia-se solitário desde a dissolução da família soviética, talvez ter companhia novamente não fosse ser assim tão ruim.

"Obrigado por voltar, irmã."

"Será melhor ainda quando nos casarmos, nossa relação se tornará mais íntima e eu ficarei tão feliz" as mãos dela apertaram as dele com mais força.

"Ah, Natalia, você não acha que é muito nova para se casar? Além disso, nós somos irmãos e..." ouviu seus dedos estalarem sob o aperto da menina, os olhos faiscaram e ela ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés para encará-lo.

Bielorrússia estava cansada das evasivas do irmão, sempre a evitando, declinando seus sentimentos. Será que não entendia o que ela sentia, não tinha sido clara o suficiente? Por que era tão frio com ela, tão distante? Ela o amava, mais do que a si mesma. Queria tê-lo só para si, ser somente dele e tudo seria perfeito. Sem irmãos, sem aliados. Apenas Rússia e Bielo.

Ela afrouxou o aperto, desceu nas plantas dos pés, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Desculpe ter atrapalhado Nii-san. Eu não quero ser um incômodo. Talvez o América tenha um quarto sobrando" disse com conformismo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e deu um delicado sorriso. "Bem, eu estou indo."

Virou-se para buscar as malas, mas sentiu um puxão no braço. O irmão a segurava, o rosto surpreso e aflito.

"Do que está falando? Esta é a sua casa" puxou-a para si, envolvendo-a num abraço caloroso.

Não podia permitir que Natalia partisse. Ela era estranha e perigosa, mas ainda sentia carinho por ela. Com o tempo ele a tornaria obediente, como fizera na época da grande família soviética. Mas não podia permitir que Alfred a levasse. Já não era suficiente ter perdido sua amada Ucrânia? Ver a Europa seduzir seus irmãos? Ao menos Bielorrússia ainda permanecia fiel.

Natalia abraçou Ivan e aspirou seu perfume, ela gostava muito daquele cheiro, daquela proteção. Ela nunca o abandonaria, ainda mais pelo América. Sorriu vitoriosa, sua estratégia funcionara melhor do que esperava. Ivan não a amava, isso era óbvio, mas o medo de perder para o América e terminar solitário sempre o fariam ficar ao lado dela.

Não era o que ela queria, mas poderia viver aquele tipo de relação. Já estava acostumada com o frio.


End file.
